


Aglow in the Dark

by abp



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac knows they belong together, they always have. So when Combeferre hasn't proposed yet, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aglow in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one hundred percent ridiculously sweet fluff because that's all I'm capable of writing I guess. Lots of thanks to [Kenzie](http://claquesous.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing! And more thanks to tumblr user caitinarcadia, who prompted the boys getting engaged in the first place. I hope you like it! The title, by the way, is lifted off a line in the song "Simple Song" by The Shins.

“Combeferre loves me, right?”

Grantaire looked away from the television screen, ignoring the flashing video game, for only a moment. “Are you sick?” he asked, smacking at some buttons on his controller. “You don’t look pale or anything. Do you feel delusional? Should I call Joly?”

Courfeyrac huffed. “Not sick,” he provided as he pressed at his own controller, shooting foes on screen. “Just, he’s _not_ proposing to me, R. It’s been five years! If he likes it, he really should’ve put a ring on it by now, right?” 

Grantaire snorted. “Because that one Beyoncé song is the end-all guideline for every relationship.”

“One, Beyoncé is _fabulous_ and you’re lying if you don’t want to be her at least a little,” Courfeyrac argued lightly. “And two, _Enjolras_ proposed to you after a year and a half!”

“You can’t compare relationships.”

Courfeyrac scoffed. “Yeah, because me and ‘Ferre should be the married ones. Marius and Cosette are trying for their first baby and even _they_ met after we did. It’s not fair, I—” He stopped as he noticed Grantaire paused the game.

“Hey—”

Courfeyrac sighed, shaking his head almost remorsefully. “I’m sorry. I was just hoping you’d know something.” He dropped the game controller and ran a hand through his hair.

Grantaire stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Ask him why he hasn’t proposed?” Courfeyrac gave him a skeptical look. “Yeah, because that would go well.”

“No,” Grantaire interjected. “ _You_ do the proposing.”

Courfeyrac blinked, silent. “I… I didn’t even think about that.”

Grantaire laughed, a sloping grin appearing on his face.

“I guess I could, couldn’t I?” Courfeyrac persisted, drifting into thought. How would he do it? Did Combeferre even _want_ it?

As though he anticipated the thought, Grantaire added, “He might just be waiting for you to do it. Remember when he couldn’t work out how to ask you to move in with him ‘cause he didn’t want to screw things up?”

Courfeyrac sighed fondly. “He _can_ be a little ridiculous sometimes.”

“Like you aren’t,” Grantaire smirked.

“Oh, shush.” But Courfeyrac was grinning brightly. “I’ve got a proposal to plan.”

**

The problem with planning a proposal was, well, _planning a proposal_. Courfeyrac was stuck trying to work out something that was special and memorable enough that they could cherish the moment forever, while also having to deal with things like “staying in an appropriate price range,” “not being cliché,” and, of course, keeping it a surprise. (The last one was probably the hardest—Courfeyrac had a tendency to want to share everything with Combeferre).

The friends he asked for advice were all equally useless. They suggested fancy restaurants or romantic spots or couple-y activities, and nothing felt right. Of course, Courfeyrac knew that it wasn’t all that important; Combeferre wouldn’t care if he proposed in a book store or on the Empire State building under a full moon, so long as it was them together. But he wanted something right—something _them_.

He knew it was perfect when he found a way to make the night completely them. Then, it was just a matter of fitting all the pieces together.

**

When Combeferre got home on Proposal Day, Courfeyrac ambushed him in the doorway.

“Date night, remember?” he grinned, kissing Combeferre softly. His arms wrapped around Combeferre’s neck.

“I could hardly forget with you texting me not to be late,” Combeferre chuckled.

Courfeyrac shrugged. “Well, it worked. Now,” he straightened out. “Go get dressed, we have plans. And before you ask, they’re _secret_ plans, so no I will not tell you.”

Combeferre chuckled again before dutifully obeying. When he returned, he was wearing dark jeans and an emerald colored sweater that brought out the flecks of green in his eyes.

Courfeyrac took a moment to appreciate him while he straightened his sweater and adjusted his glasses. “Well, hello handsome.”

Combeferre rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Do I have time to shave?”

“Nope,” Courfeyrac shook his head resolutely. “You look sexy with a bit of scruff,” he grinned wolfishly. Before Combeferre could sigh or protest, Courfeyrac grabbed his hand and tugged him to the front door. “Come on, we’ve got a lot of driving to do.”

Not for the first time, Courfeyrac was relieved over Combeferre’s nearly endless patience. He knew, if it were reversed, he would have been begging Combeferre for information as soon as they left. Combeferre, however, didn’t ask a single time during the entire three hour drive. Instead, they talked about their lives—filling in all the little gaps that they hadn’t had a chance to speak of during the week. Before he knew it, they had arrived.

Courfeyrac parked with care, noting where exactly the car was. The sun had already set and he wasn’t in the mood to get lost under the black of night.

Combeferre stepped out of the car and hummed thoughtfully. “Is there any particular reason we’re trespassing on our old college campus?”

“Yes,” Courfeyrac grinned, linking arms and leading him off towards a building. He had a messenger bag over his shoulder, filled with snacks, a flashlight, and everything else he thought he might need. “You’ll see, dear.”

“Alright.”

Their first stop was a smaller building, oddly shaped and jutting out in a lego-like fashion. Courfeyrac pulled out his flashlight as he pushed the door open and led Combeferre inside.

“Should this be open?”

Courfeyrac shushed him and moved through the building towards a classroom. He pushed this door open too and promptly flicked the light switch on. “Remember this?”

He watched as Combeferre looked around. It was an ordinary lecture hall—though it was abnormally empty and clean.

“I think we had a class in here?” Combeferre tried, looking equally uncertain and amused.

Courfeyrac smiled softly. “This is where we first met.”

“Oh.” Combeferre’s eyes lit up. “19th Century Europe with Professor Brown. You and Enjolras were roommates so you knew each other already and—“

“And _you_ were attracted by my stunning good looks, so you approached us,” Courfeyrac teased, earning a laugh.

“More like, _you_ were late for class one day and Enjolras sat with me.”

“And we spent the next two weeks hating each other,” Courfeyrac reminisced. “I thought you were trying to steal Enjolras.”

“I just thought you hated me.” Combeferre smiled fondly, squeezing Courfeyrac’s hand. “It worked out alright in the end, though.”

“Yeah.” Courfeyrac couldn’t help but smile back foolishly. “Now come on, we’ve got more to see.”

Combeferre looked confused, but followed along as Courfeyrac led him back out the door. This time they walked further and through the main center of the campus, until they reached the main library. Courfeyrac stopped outside the front doors.

“This is where we hung out alone for the first time,” Courfeyrac supplied. “I’d say it’s where we first became friends.”

“We started studying together every week,” Combeferre agreed. “And then getting lunch together.”

“And before we knew it, we were real friends.” He paused, fumbling with his bag to pull out a pack of M&Ms. “Remember how we used to share these all the time?”

 “More like you stole them from me,” Combeferre grinned, but accepted a handful.

Courfeyrac picked up walking, lacing his fingers with Combeferre’s. They stopped outside their old dorm building this time and he pointed up at a window. “That’s where I first realized I had feelings for you,” he shared with a soft smile. Even in the dark, he could make out the warm and loving look spreading on Combeferre’s face. “It was near the end of freshman year.”

“Really?” He could hear the surprise in Combeferre’s voice.

“Yeah,” Courfeyrac shifted awkwardly. “Ah, I’d take you inside, but they have these weird rules about privacy—even when the students are on break for a week.”

Combeferre laughed lightly and squeezed his hand tight. “Come on.” He pulled Courfeyrac down a sidewalk insistently.

“What? No, I’m giving the tour here—“

“Please? Just this one,” Combeferre insisted, and Courfeyrac melted to his whim immediately.

They stopped on the other side of the building, in front of large glass windows. Courfeyrac could see the computers and printing station inside.

“This is where I realized I had feelings for you,” Combeferre provided softly. “It was after that time you changed all the computer backgrounds to your face.”

“What?” Courfeyrac laughed, shaking with it. “I thought it would have been my volunteering at the soup kitchen or something but no—you fell for me being an idiot.”

Combeferre grinned. “It was everything.” He leaned in, pressing their lips together softly.

Courfeyrac sighed contently when they pulled apart and let himself lean against Combeferre for a moment. “Come on,” he murmured a little reluctantly. “Next stop.”

Once he led Combeferre back around to the front of the building, he pointed to a different window. “That’s where we first kissed.”

“Playing truth or dare in the lounge,” Combeferre added wistfully.

“Yeah, I paid Bahorel twenty bucks to get that dare.”

Combeferre paused for a moment, wide-eyed, before he shook his head. “You could have just asked me.”

“I was still worried about ruining our friendship.” Courfeyrac smiled sheepishly. “Besides, I had to know if it was worth it,” he added teasingly.

Combeferre chose that moment to lean in and kiss him. “Was it?”

“Oh definitely,” he breathed out in a laugh.

Combeferre ducked down again for another kiss, but Courfeyrac pulled out of reach.

“No distracting me. There’s still more to see.”

Combeferre smiled indulgently and let him lead on.

Next came the fountain in the middle of the quad. “Here’s where we first started dating.”

Combeferre smiled. “It took us two years to get there. Can you believe it?”

“Yes,” Courfeyrac answered immediately. “We were idiots back then.”

Combeferre chuckled in agreement.

The tour continued through every important spot.

Outside the dorm building. “Here’s where we met for our first date.”

The science building. “Our first _real_ kiss.”

The Student Union. “The first time you carried my bag and I knew I wanted to jump you for sure.”

Courfeyrac’s old dorm. “The first time we made out.”

Until they finally reached the last stop; the window of Combeferre’s old dorm.

“There’s a lot of firsts in this one,” Courfeyrac smiled softly. “The first time we fought, the first time we had sex, our first ‘I love yous,’ the first time we made plans for _us_.”

“Yeah?”

Courfeyrac nodded, leaning in against Combeferre’s chest. “That’s where we decided to move out. I mean, we moved out to separate apartments, but we decided to do it as a couple.”

Combeferre hummed, wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac securely. “Is this where the firsts tour ends?”

“Unless you want to break into some apartments.”

“I’ll pass,” Combeferre chuckled lowly, and Courfeyrac could feel Combeferre’s breath on his neck. He shivered.

“We should get going,” Courfeyrac decided. “We do have one more spot—not on campus though.”

“Alright,” Combeferre agreed, letting Courfeyrac go. They laced fingers again as they navigated their way back to the car.

From there, it was only half an hour drive to a small park. “Just one more thing,” Courfeyrac assured before Combeferre could ask. He led Combeferre through the wooded area, down a trail, to a small bridge over a creek. The moonlight shone over the water, reflecting and turning it into something straight out of a fairytale.

“What’s this one?” Combeferre asked finally, looking around. “I don’t remember it.”

Courfeyrac took in a steadying breath. “That’s because we’ve never been here,” he smiled a little, taking Combeferre’s hands in his. “I’m hoping to make a new first here tonight.”

“What?” Combeferre asked softly, sending Courfeyrac’s heart into a flutter.

“First time we kiss as fiancés?” He tried to sound cool and collect, but he was pretty sure it came out as nervous and jumbled as he felt.

But Combeferre was smiling, a mix of surprised and ecstatic, and taking Courfeyrac’s face in his warm, steady hands. “Yes,” he breathed out in a whisper, voice choking a little with happiness. “Of course.”

Before Courfeyrac could process anything, their lips were pressed together. His eyes fell shut and his arms wrapped around Combeferre’s neck, one hand tangling in his hair.  The kiss lingered, their tongues meeting slowly and playfully.

When Courfeyrac broke the kiss, he stayed close, feeling warm and joyous in Combeferre’s embrace.

“You know, I was going to ask you next weekend,” Combeferre whispered against his ear.

Courfeyrac laughed breathily. “ _No_.”

“Yes.” He could almost feel Combeferre’s grin. “I planned a trip for us to the beach. It’s too cold to properly enjoy it, but you love it there.”

“I do,” Courfeyrac sighed pleasantly, kissing Combeferre’s jaw. “We’re still going, right? It can be our engagement honeymoon.”

“Of course,” Combeferre placated. “We’ve got a cabin for the whole weekend.”

Courfeyrac hummed. “You to myself for a whole weekend. I like the sound of that.”

Combeferre laughed, and Courfeyrac could feel the vibrations in his chest.

“I can’t believe you were going to ask _next weekend_. What’s the chance of that?” Courfeyrac shook his head in wonderment.

“Well,” Combeferre hesitated. “Enjolras told me I had to hurry up—that you’d get impatient if I waited any longer.”

“Really?” Courfeyrac pulled back enough to see Combeferre’s face.

“I’ve wanted to propose for a while,” Combeferre assured, mistaking Courfeyrac’s question for hurt. “But I’ve been trying to find the right moment and—“

“Shh,” Courfeyrac smiled. “It’s fine. Grantaire’s the one who told me to stop waiting and propose to _you_.”

Combeferre was quiet for a moment as he connected the dots. “Oh, you think Grantaire mentioned it to Enjolras?”

“Yes,” Courfeyrac chuckled. “And it figures they wouldn’t coordinate it properly. No, send both of us off with plans to propose!”

They laughed for a moment in harmony, before quiet lingered between them again.

“I love you,” Courfeyrac murmured softly.

Combeferre kissed his temple in reply. “I love you too.”

They stayed for a while, watching the babbling waters and trading kisses, until the sun started to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, [this is me](http://ferreisfair.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Come say hi or befriend me. :)


End file.
